


Bare Desires

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Shaving, glam kink, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sutan has a great idea for Tommy to surprise Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Desires

**Author's Note:**

> **Glam_kink:** Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1214884#t1214884) at Glam_kink.  
>  **Kink_bingo** : shaving/depilation  
> 

Sutan is putting my make up on for the concert.We are talking about little things, nothing really important.This is some of my favorite times with him, when it’s just us.For some reason this quiet make up time with him keeps me grounded. 

“So what is up with the beard look?Raja might look a little funny with that on ya know?”

“Ha ha funny smart ass.I’ll shave it off in a few days.”

Sutan gets a look in his eyes and I know I’m going to be in trouble. 

“Speaking of shaving Vayvee…I got an idea for you to surprise Adam with.”

“Sutan?”

“Let me shave you…everywhere.I know him, it will drive him wild.”

I hide my face as I feel my cheeks blushing. 

~ ~ ~ ~

It takes over a month before Sutan can convince me to let him do this.Yes, it sounds hot and will drive Adam wild. But it’s so…bare. 

I’m nervous waiting for Sutan to come over.I’m pacing back and forth for him to get here.Adam is out at some interview and won’t be back to the hotel for some time. 

I jump when I finally hear the knock on the door.Even let out a little startling yelp.

“Calm down Vayvee. You know you want this as much as he will love it.Now lose those clothes and come into the bathroom with me.”

I just stand there looking at him.

“Oh really Tommy Joe? You want this?”

I can only nod my head.Sutan comes over putting his palm on my check.

“Come Vayvee; let me make you pretty for your man.”

He grabs my hand pulling me into the bathroom with him.

He goes to get his stuff ready leaving me to strip down my clothes.I leave my underwear on not quite ready to be completely exposed. 

He sits me down and lathers my face with shaving cream. Reaching over he grabs a straight edge razor. Sutan lifts my chin up pressing the blade against my cheek pulling down as he cuts away at the stubble.He moves to do the same thing on the other cheek.The cool air hits my smooth face causing me to shiver.Sutan moves to my chin taking the same slow smooth strokes as he did on my cheek.He does the same above my lip before tilting my head up even more.Pulling my neck tight he slides the razor against my throat.The feeling of the blade makes my body quiver. 

The entire time he does this I can only picture Adam.The thought of him touching my smooth skin makes me whimper a little. 

“Vayvee?”

“’M ok.”

Sutan cleans off my face wiping away all of the cream.He runs his knuckle across my cheek and I shudder. 

He lathers up my chest next.He takes long slow swipes down my chest.Over and over he is sliding the razor down my chest, rinsing it off in the warm water and moving to the next spot.My nipples are erect from the cool air hitting my smooth skin.The blade tugs slightly as he moves across me making my body quiver slightly. 

When Sutan cleans off my chest he moves to my legs. We don’t say much, I am lost in my own little world as he does this.He just moves my body as he needs to get the razor at the right angle.My mind wanders again imagining what Adam’s reaction will be when he sees this. 

When he is done shaving both my legs he stands up and looks at me.

“Ok Vayvee gotta loose them. C’mon…gonna let me finish?”

I nod and remove my underwear, feeling more exposed than I ever thought I would.My entire body blushes as he looks at me. 

“Can you quit staring and just get on with this?”

He has me sit back down spreading my legs.He lathers up all the hair around my cock and balls.I flinch a little when he brings the razor close to my cock.

“Tommy Joe sit still. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sutan takes small smooth strokes removing the hair.My cock hardens a little from his touch and the cool air on my now bare skin.He just smiles at me like it is nothing unusual for him to be doing this. 

But then again, being the drag queen that he is, this may be what he is used to. 

I feel my face heat up again as the blush spreads across it.

“Only Adam would find a loud mouth shy boy. You're cute sometimes Vayvee, ya know that?”

“’M not shy…or loud mouth.”

Sutan just laughs and finishes shaving me.

He has me take a shower when he is done.When I put my clothes on my entire body is alert.Every movement makes my clothes rub on my over sensitive bare skin. Tonight is going to be interesting to say the least. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I manage to get into costume without Adam seeing my hidden secret.I want to surprise him tonight when he gets back to the hotel.We get the call to go on stage and I head out grabbing my bass.I jump a little when it rubs against my chest. 

Yes, tonight is going to be interesting…

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy has been acting weird since I got back from my interviews.I wish I had more time to talk with him before the show.He is in his costume before I even finish my makeup.

Sutan is standing on the edge of the stage as I get ready to go on.He puts his hand on my shoulder pulling me towards him.

“Wait until you see what Tommy let me do to him.” he whispers in to my ear. 

My jaw drops as I look from Sutan, to Tommy and back to Sutan.He just smiles then, kisses my cheek and turns to head back stage. 

How I am supposed to do a show now?

~ ~ ~ ~

Somehow I manage to make it through the show.Adam teases me a little more than normal.I arch my back into him more during the opening.When he runs his hand over my chest it’s like every nerve under my skin is jumping just for him. 

He keeps looking over at me like he knows something.I wonder what Sutan said to him before he came on stage…

~ ~ ~ ~

I spend the entire show trying to figure out what Tommy is hiding. I catch myself glancing over in his direction a lot more tonight. 

By the time I get ready to leave he is long gone.Security said he took an early car and headed back to the hotel. 

I grab a quick shower before changing into normal clothes and heading to the hotel. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I am lying in the bed, naked under the sheets.I turned the lights off except for the one next to the bed. I hear the door open to the hotel room and I just smile.

I hear Adam sliding off his clothes before I see him walk over to the bed. 

I just look up and smile at him.When he gets into the bed he runs his hand across my belly. He stops about midway across and just looks at me.

“Baby?”

I feel my face blush as he realizes what I let Sutan do.

He moves his hand down to my thigh moving up until his fingertips are stroking the smooth skin around the tip of my cock. 

“Oh fuck...baby? Did you really?”

Adam’s eyes light up with lust as he rolls on top of me taking my mouth into his. He breaks the kiss moving down my body. His fingers are grazing against my over sensitive smooth skin.He runs his tongue down my neck and over my hard nipples.He is teasing my sensitive skin as he moves down my body.

My body arches off the bed when he slides my cock into his mouth.He rolls my balls in his hand while he takes me in his mouth further and faster.He gets me right on the edge and pulls back.Spreading my legs even more he runs his tongue over my balls until he is teasing my smooth hole with his tongue.

He teases my hole until I am pleading and begging for more.He pulls back getting the lube.He is sliding his fingers into me opening me up, twisting and spreading me open for him as I moan out with need.

When he slams his cock into me I feel myself falling apart under him.Faster and smoother he slams into me until I am coming over my chest screaming out his name.I feel Adam come shortly after moaning out my name.

He gets us cleaned up and snuggled back in bed.

“I don’t know how Sutan talked you in to this but I so need to thank him tomorrow.” He whispers in my ear just before I fall asleep. 

 


End file.
